


New Beginnings

by huff_le_puff



Series: Brown Galaxies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Hogwarts First Year, Marauders' Era, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: New friends, new knowledge, and new beginnings. Something Addelaine Ramirez is looking forward to very much. But she gets more than she bargained for when she becomes friends with four mischievous Gryffindors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English Translation of the Spanish (from Google Translate):
> 
> "¿Tienes tu baúl, Addelaine?" = "Do you have your trunk, Addelaine?"
> 
> "Si, Papa, ya en el coche." = "Yes, Dad, already in the car."
> 
> "¿Uniforme? ¿Gato?" = "Uniform> Cat?"
> 
> "Sí, papá, y mis suministros, y tengo a Rosie en su jaula. ¿Nos vamos?" = "Yes, Dad, and my supplies, and I have Rosie in her crate. Ca we go?"
> 
> "No, necesitas bocadillos!" = "No, you need snacks!"
> 
> "¿Qué clase de padre sería si dejara que mi niña pase hambre?" = "What kind of father would I be if I let my little girl go hungry?"
> 
> "Oh, él solo está siendo protector, bebé, déjalo tener esto." = "Oh, he's just being protective, baby, let him have this."
> 
> "¿Te cepillaste el pelo?" = "Did you brush your hair?"
> 
> "Si Mamá. Sabes que tengo los peores rizos de todos. ¿Podemos irnos pronto?" = "Yes mum. You know I have the worst curls of all. Can we leave soon?"
> 
> "Te he hecho un recipiente lleno de fruta, sándwiches y algunos bocadillos adicionales para cualquier amigo, ahora vamos a poner a todos en el auto". = "I've made you a bin full of fruit, sandwiches, and some extra snacks for any friends, we're going to put everyone in the car now." Mr. Ramirez said excitedly, sticking the basket in Addelaine's arms.
> 
> "¡Sí, finalmente!" = "Yes, finally!"
> 
> "Vamos, Juan, no podemos hacerla esperar mucho más tiempo". = "Come, Juan, we can't make her wait much longer."  
> \-------------------  
> "¡Adiós, Danny!" = "Bye, Danny!"

"¿Tienes tu baúl, Addelaine?" Mr. Ramirez asked, trying to buy time before his 'little girl' would leave for the school term.

Said daughter rolled her eyes before smiling. "Sí, Papá, ya en el coche."

He continued to check everything was packed, listin aloud, "¿Uniforme? ¿Gato?"

"Sí, papá, y mis suministros, y tengo a Rosie en su jaula. ¿Nos vamos?" Addelaine shifted from foot to foot impatiently.

Mr. Ramirez shook his head. "No, necesitas bocadillos!"

"Papá--"

"¿Qué clase de padre sería si dejara que mi niña pase hambre?" He chanted, running into the kitchen, leaving Addelaine with her mouth open.

Her mother came in and gently nudged it closed. "Oh, él solo está siendo protector, bebé, déjalo tener esto." She looked at Addelaine's messy brown curls. "¿Te cepillaste el pelo?"

"Si Mamá. Sabes que tengo los peores rizos de todos. ¿Podemos irnos pronto?"

"Te he hecho un recipiente lleno de fruta, sándwiches y algunos bocadillos adicionales para cualquier amigo, ahora vamos a poner a todos en el auto".

 

Addelaine jumped up. "¡Sí, finalmente!" She took her younger sister's hand and fled to the car, her dark curls and tan skin standing out against the white dress she wore.

 

Mrs. Ramirez sighed sadly. "Vamos, Juan, no podemos hacerla esperar mucho más tiempo".

 

"Si, Maria," Juan finally gave up.

As it turns out finding an empty compartment was a hard thing to do, even being an hour early. However, she finally did find an almost empty compartment, near the end of the train. It held only one skinny boy, whose face was so close to the book his nose must be touching it.

"Hello, may I sit?"

He didn't even look up as he spoke, "Go ahead."

She sat, apologizing to her cat. "I'm sorry Rosie, you can't come out yet." She kicked her legs, now speaking to the boy. "I'm Addelaine Valentina Ramirez. Who are you?"

When she said her surname, he looked up. "Ramirez, as in María Ramirez?"

Addelaine nodded. "Yes, why?"

It was only now that she was face to face with him that she noticed all the scars littering his face and neck. His hair was a tangled mess of light brown, similar to her little brother's.

"I read about the González-Ramirez controversy in a book, a few years back. María González married Juan Ramirez, who was a Squib. And her family was mad, because they cared a lot about blood."

"Oh, I think that's my Mamá! Her parents threw a fit when she married Papá. They mellowed down when I was born, I think."

The boy who had still yet to offer his name stared for a minute, before saying, "Your name is pretty."

"Thank you, Book Boy. What's that book you're reading?"

He showed her the cover: Hogwarts: A History. "My mum wanted me knowing all I could about Hogwarts. She's big on history."

"My Mamá is too! I wonder if they know each other. What's your name, by the way?"

Book Boy blushed. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. Remus. Remus Lupin."

  "As in Hope Lupin?"

  "Yeah...how'd you know she's my mum?"

  "My Mamá told me I might meet you here. She's friends with your mum, but we never got to meet. She said you were sick a lot as a kid."

  "I was. It er, runs in the family I guess."

 

Remus had just gotten off the hat looking bewildered, he told Addelaine that he hadn't expected Gryffindor. She gave him a thumbs up across the hall, sighing sadly. There was no way she'd get Gryffindor, she got scared too easily.

Soon enough, her name was called. "Ramirez, Addelaine."

As she sat on the stool, the tattered hat covering her eyes, she heard a voice. _"Ah, little Addelaine. I'd been wondering when another of your line would come along. Tell me, is Maria still with Justin Cohen?''_

"Uh, no? She married my Papa, Juan Ramirez," She thought.

_"Ah, what a shame."_

"Um, not to be rude, but what about my Sorting?"

 _"Oh, you're a sassy little girl, aren't you?"_ The Hat laughed.

"Mamá often says I'm just as sassy as Papá."

The Hat chuckled. _"Let's see, you're very secretive, you've been a very strong girl, especially with the things you've gone through, poor thing..."_

Addelaine flinched slightly.

_"...of course, youre very smart, but very friendly, you would die for your family, as well. I'd say it's between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but which? Hmmm."_

Addelaine fidgeted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat yelled to the Hall of students.

As the Hat was lifted, Addie walked quickly to the table of cheering students, clad in yellow and black.

She was instantly greeted by a short girl with blonde pigtails. "Hey! I'm Kendra Keller, what's your name? I like your hair, your teeth are very straight, did you know that teeth aren't actually white? They're actually slightly yellow, naturally. People say my hair looks yellow. What do you think? Your hair looks like dark bark. Ooh! Dark bark, that rhymes, how funny."

Addelaine stared at her for a minute, trying to process everything she'd said. "Hi, I'm Addelaine Ramirez, thank you? I didn't know that, I don't think your hair looks yellow, um...Oh! Yes, that is quite funny. How on earth do you talk so fast?"

"My stepbrother says I have a big mouth. But he also says he has ten girlfriends, so I don't listen to him much. Who's that boy you waved at? He definitely fancies you."

  "What?" Addelaine asked, blushing. "Aren't we a little young for crushes?"

Kendra shook her head. "No, my mum's only twenty something and my step-father's in his fifties. They say age is just a number."

  "So when your mum was born your step-father was her age?"

  "Don't think about it too much, it'll hurt your head. Oh hey, there's Kevin at the Gryffindir table! Jerk. He's quitting after this year. He failed hos O.W.L.s. Nearly didn't get in this year. Step-father pulled some strings. Ooh! Steak."

* * *

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A young girl with red hair and bright green eyes asked, eyeing the group of three, who were seated for their Charms Lesson: Remus, Kendra, and Addelaine.

Addelaine looked up from the Charms text she was reading and smiled. "Sure thing."

Kendra waved. "Hi, I'm Kendra Keller! This is Addelaine and Remus."

The red-haired girl smiled. "I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you."

A short man stood up on a stack of books yelled, "Class is starting! Quiet down!"

At the end of the Lesson, they'd been given homework to do. "Would you guys like to meet in the Library? We can work on it together." Remus suggested.

The other three agreed. "Mind if I invite my friend, Severus?" Lily asked.

"Course not." Addelaine decided.

* * *

 

"Hey." Remus whispered, appearing beside Addelaine, who was up in the Owlery.

She jumped and spilled her ink. "Remus!" She moaned.

Remus grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Addelaine shook her head. "It's alright. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for you. We're supposed to meet Lily, Kendra and Lily's friend, Snape?"

"Oh, right! I completely forgot. How late am I?"

"Not at all. We have five minutes." Remus assured, helping her up.

==

"HEY!" Kendra yelled, before getting shushed by Madam Pince.

Addelaine sighed. "Oh, Merlin, Kendra. How are you?"

"Good! Lily's just got here, she's over there, by the cushions, with her friend."

"Hi, Severus is it? My name's Addelaine." Addelaine introduced herself.

"Ramirez?"

"Yeah, that'd be me." Addelaine agreed awkwardly. "Um, these are my friends, Remus and Kendra."

"Cool, Lily said you'd be coming." Severus smiled awkwardly.

Lily smiled at them. "Come sit down. I've just barely started the Charms assignment."

* * *

"Hey, Addie?" Kendra asked one evening while in their dorm.

"Yeah?" Addelaine asked, brushing through her frizzy hair.

"Well first off, your hair's so long!"

Addelaine chuckled. "Yeah, I've never cut it."

Kendra gawked at her. "I'd ask why, but I have another question first."

"Shoot."

"How hard would it be to sneak Rem up here?"

Addie stopped her brushing. "Why?"

"I just want to introduce him to Mister Hopper...that's all."

"Mister Hopper, as in your obnoxious toad?" Addelaine asked.

"He is not obnoxious!"

"He literally squirted goo all over my Potions essay, not to mention my hair!"

"Okay, so he's a bit special..."

"Dear Merlin, help me. Anyway, how would we even sneak him in, and why do you wanna introduce him to Mister Hopper?"

"I don't really know, it sounded like a good idea before, I guess I just want to hang out with him. He's been really--"

"Distanced. Yeah, I know, I think he's doing it on purpose." Addelaine cut in. Let's go find him."

* * *

 

"Rem, how you doing?" Kendra whispered from behind the bushes.

Remus yelped and jumped into a small pond, making Addelaine laugh and rush over. "Are you alright?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Remus groaned, his face bright red. "What was that for?"

Kendra scowled. "Avoiding us."

Addelaine nodded, as Remus rolled his eyes. "I have not--"

"Really? Why'd you duck into that broom cupboard when I waved?" Kendra demanded.

"Or when I asked to hang out and you said you couldn't because your cat had died, but you don't have a cat."

"Or--"

"Okay! I get it, and I'm sorry. I just...didn't want to get close." Remus admitted evasively.

"Why not?" Kendra asked, though Addelaine stepped back.

"I just, didn't." Remus sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Addelaine hugged him before saying, "Why did I just hug you? You are so wet!"

"That's what he said." A boy with brownish skin and curly black haired cackled, another boy with black hair, but pale skin laughing along.

Addelaine rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, as Remus and Kendra laughed too. "Any reason you boys seem to be spying on us?"

"We are not mere BOYS!"

"We are MEN!"

Addelaine rolled her eyes. "And I'm an Oompa Loompa."

Remus and Kendra snickered.

"What's an Oo Pah Loo Pah?" The darker skinned one asked.

"It's a Muggle thing." Kendra shrugged. "Who are you?"

"James Potter and Sirius Black, proud Gryffindors!"

"I've seen you around." Remus thought aloud.

"Yup! And we have a question for you, Blondie!"

Remus raised his eyebrow.

"What's your name?" James asked desperately. "I've been trying to find out all week, but you keep running away!"

Addelaine and Kendra seemed to give him a look that read, ' _See?'_

Remus sighed. "Sorry, but nope."

"Why?!" Sirius yelled.

Remus made a zipping motion with his mouth and, collecting his soaked things, turned on his heel.


	2. Chapter 2

  "What's up, ladies?" Remus asked, slipping between Addelaine and Kendra.

  "We're walking to class, Remmikins!" Addelaine laughed.

  "Well, I mean, shut up!" Remus was spluttering, as he tended to do when Addelaine used the nickname.

Kendra slung an arm through his and began to skip, her blonde pigtails itching his face. "Come on, COMC is starting soon!"

Addelaine sighed and sped after them.

* * *

After class, they bumped -- quite literally -- into a very large man. "Watch out there, kids! Yeh'll get trampled," The man rumbled.

Remus stuck out a hand. "Sorry, Sir. My name's Remus, what's your name?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid. I'm Gamekeeper."

Kendra waved eagerly. "I'm Kendra Keller, this is my friend Addelaine Ramirez."

"Care for a cuppa? I reckon I owe it ter yeh." Hagrid offered kindly.

\---

Nearly fifteen minutes later the three left, promising to return soon.

Hagrid was a very kind man, half-giant technically, but his rock hard cakes definitely wouldn't be sold at Madam Puddifoots.

The three friends sat at the Hufflepuff table for dinner that night, when Remus noticed Black come up behind Kendra. "Hey, Blondie, ladies," Black smirked.

Kendra and Addelaine rolled their eyes.

"What is it, Black?" Kendra asked, shoving fish into her mouth.

"Merlin, Pigtails is cranky, isn't she?" Potter laughed.

"What are you doing over here?" Addelaine sighed.

"Just trying to get Blondie's name, as well as you beautiful ladies."

"Not telling!" All three sang, before standing to leave.

"Aw, come on!" James moaned. "Tell me your name, and I'll leave you alone forever!"

Remus paused. "Promise?"

James grinned. He was getting somewhere! "Promise."

"Nope."

* * *

Remus was sitting in his four poster that night when he noticed Sirius staring at him. "Er, do I have something on my face?"

Sirius flushed. "No! No, uh, sorry. I was just thinking, um, yeah," He looked at his laces for a minute before saying, "You know, I've got some too."

Remus frowned in confusion. "What?"

Sirius almost chickened out right there. He could shrug it off and go to bed, but he didn't. "You know, the scars. I've uh, I've got 'em too."

He pulled the back of his shirt off to reveal a jagged piece of whiter flesh. A terrible scar across his rib cage.

Remus eyes bulged. "Oh, wow, I'm uh, sorry."

"Did you curse me? No, didn't think so." Sirius snarked, pulling his shirt back down. "You're not alone, Mate. I get what it's like, Mum and Dad like Reggie better."

Remus realized what he meant. "N-no, I'm not, my parents aren't, night!" He shut his curtains and Sirius fell onto his own bed.  _'That went well.'_

 

When Remus awoke, it was to the sound of James and Sirius scheming. They continued to talk as he got ready for the day, until he interrupted. "Remus."

James barely raised a jet black eyebrow at him, "What?"

"My name, it's Remus. In case you still wanted to know."

"Thanks, Mate!" James cheered. "So, did you want me to leave you alone now?"

Remus shrugged. "I dunno, I mean, your prank's gonna fail if you don't use common sense. But if you don't want my advice..."

"Give it to us."

"Well, you'll easily get caught, and even if you don't, don't you think that's a little tame of a prank?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius demanded.

Remus sighed. "Well, you turned Severus Snape's hair pink nearly a week ago. Repetitiveness doesn't make a good prankster."

"But this time it's Malfoy, and it'll be red and gold!" James explained as if Remus was a toddler.

"Look, I'm just saying, why not do something a bit more creative?" Remus said defensively.

"And you have a better idea?" Sirius asked with a sneer.

"No, but I'll bet my friend Addelaine does!" Remus exclaimed.

"Are you blushing?" James asked.

"No, just thinking of what she'll make me do in return, she hates getting in trouble, and that's a possible outcome." He lied. "I'll owl her real quick, she'll be up."

Minutes later, he received a black little owl through the tower window.

 

_Remmikins,_

_I would firstly like to thank you for waking up the entire First Year Girl's dormitory. Second, did you actually tell Tweedle and Dee your name, and agree to prank with them?? --Kendra here, you are an absolute idiot, Rem! --Addelaine again. I agree. Anyway, I'll help come up with something, but do not, I repeat: DO NOT get me in trouble or you'll all wish you'd stayed home with your little mummies. Got it?_

 

Remus cleared his throat. "Uh, you got a quill? I've gotta write back before this explodes."

"It won't explode." Sirius scoffed.

"That's how Addelaine is! She doesnt wanna be cau--" He dropped the piece of parchment just as it burst into flames.

Sirius screamed like a little girl as his robes caught on fire, and James shrieked, "Augg! Augwa! Awgwamanto! Aguamenti! AGUAMENTI!" and soaked the dorm in water.

A pudgy little blonde boy got up and slowly walked out of the dorm.

"Who was that?" James asked.

Remus shrugged. "Kendra knows him, his name's Peter. He's shy."

* * *

"Hey Ken, wanna come with?" Addelaine whispered the next morning.

"Nope, it's six in the bloody morning, good night." Kendra muttered.

Addelaine shrugged and went to her trunk with clothes. She found a pair of black leggings, she also threw on a white tank top with a jean jacket, along with her favorite pair of sneakers. She quickly threw up half her hair in a small bun, spelling flower petals in the loose curls.

"You look way too innocent, Addelaine. Those boys are in for a surprise." Jane Court, a fellow first year with black hair and brown eyes giggled.

"Oh, hush Janie," Addelaine smiled.

 

Off she ran, out of the dormitory, out past the tables normally used for chatting and homework, past the herb container, past the fireplace and chairs, and out the painting of the pear. "Hey!" She called to Remus.

"Hi, you look, uh, nice." He stammered.

"Why, thank you, Mister Remmikins." She laughed, jumping when she heard a bang.

Remus grabbed her hand and held it tightly until he saw James and Sirius come running down the corridor, laughing. "Hey there Blondie, Ramirez."

"Hello, Black, Potter." Addelaine grinned. "We should get to charming, don't you think?"

\---

"--and there!" James finally tucked his wand in his back pocket with a breath of relief. "I cannot wait."

Addelaine grinned. "Me too, now, I'll see you all later."

Sirius grabbed her shoulder. "Where are you going, Missy?"

She rolled her eyes. "First, don't call me that. Second, to the Herbology Gardens. I trust you know how to get to your table?"

"But, youre not staying?"

"Hufflepuffs have duties in the mornings, sometimes. I promised Professor Sprout that I'd water her Baby Begonia Boxers today. See you!"

"You, Lupin, were such a well-behaved student, and you, Ramirez, oh! You are throwing any success you have away! Write, _I will learn to resist Potter and Blacks ridiculous ideas_ fifty times _._  McGonagall instructed.

"Potter, write, _I will not charm the armor to attack other students._  Black, you do the same, one hundred times."

Once she'd left, they began in silence, until suddenly they heard a short snort of laughter.

James and Sirius looked up, bewildered, and Remus laughed at their faces as Addelaine blushed.

"Ramirez, was that you?!" Sirius asked incredulously.

Addelaine shook her head. "N-no."

_Snort_

"It was!" James exclaimed.

"H-her face!" Addelaine gasped through laughter.

The three boys laughed as well.

  "It was great," James agreed. "So, what do you two say to joining us? We need a pair of masterminds."

Addelaine and Remus looked at each other. "I don't know," She sighed.

"Please?" Sirius begged.

"Hmm, maybe. If you get on your knees and beg." Remus smirked, then chuckled when both black-haired boys actually did.

"Alright, just remember, I'm your Princess!" Addelaine grinned.

"No way! You're the Queen." Sirius told her firmly, laughing at her blush.

* * *

"I cannot go up there!" Addelaine protested.

"Why not?" James asked, clueless as ever.

"I'm a girl!"

"So?" Sirius asked, pulling at her arm.

"That's the boy's dorms, I'm not allowed."

Remus shrugged. "The staircase'll let you up, besides, we've been to your dorm."

Addelaine scratched her neck, trying to regulate her breathing. "But, but!"

"Oh, come on, Addelaine!" James hollered, pulling her by the arm, up the large staircase.

Once they'd gotten to the room, Addelaine felt slightly light-headed. "Here," Remus said. "you should really lie down for a minute. You look about to faint."

She nodded uneasily but didn't move.

Sirius picked her up and sat her on his four-poster bed. "That better?"

Addelaine squeaked out what was supposed to be an affirmative, but instead started hyperventilating.

"Ramirez, calm down," Sirius told her uneasily.

She rolled her eyes and tried sitting up, but Remus pushed on her chest. "Lay down, you're turning blue in the face."

She soon passed out from pure fear and lack of air.

"Well shit!" James cursed. "What the hell do we do?"

That Peter kid squeaked from his bed, "Don't slap her or use water, it won't help any." He began to walk over, then sat down on the bed and plopped Addelaine's legs up on a few pillows. "She'll come around on her own, soon enough. If she's not up in half an hour, I'd go for Madam Pomfrey or McGonagall."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Hey Kid, how'd you know all that?"

Peter shuffled under their stares. "My mum used to be a Muggle nurse, I've picked up some stuff."

Remus nodded. "Well, thanks for the help, I--we-- really appreciate it."

Peter nodded awkwardly. "No problem, anyway I should get going."

 

It turns out, Peter was right. Addelaine came round minutes later. "Boys, why am I in this disgusting bed? Is that a pair of pants? Ew!" She exclaimed, drawing her legs to her chest, away from any dirty pants.

  "What the hell was that?" Sirius demanded.

  "I'm guessing your dirty pants! Do you lack the ability to put your dirty laundry in a hamper?"

Remus sat next to her, his scarred face covered in worry lines. "He meant, why did you faint?"

She shrugged, saying simply, "I  _told you_ I didn't want to come up here."

* * *

 

The group of four noticed that Peter Pettigrew was often alone, and quite funny, if he spoke. So, they of course recruited him.

"Oi, Pettigrew!" Sirius yelled across the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm.

Peter Pettigrew jumped, falling off his bed. "Yeah, Black?"

"Fancy joining our group?"

"Why me?"

"Why not?" James countered.

Peter Pettigrew shrugged with a smile. "Alright, I'm in."

So Peter became part of their 'gang' as Sirius called it.

("We are  _not_ a gang, Black."

  "Come on, Ramirez! Remus, give us the definition of gang."

  "What makes you think I know the definition off the top of my head, Sirius?"

  "You're the smartest of us, duh."

  "I resent that."

  "I've got it,"

 "--knew you'd come through, Pete!"

  "It says here, _'A gang is a group of associates, friends or members of a family with a defined leadership and internal organization that identifies with or claims control over territory in a community and engages, either individually or collectively, in illegal, and possibly violent, behavior. ' "_

  "We don't do illegal things, so we're not a gang."

  "Correction, Ramirez.  _You_ don't do illegal things."

  "He's kidding. Right? Please tell me you're kidding, Sirius."

  "He's kidding."

  "Oh thank Merlin."

  "We're a gang. We're a  _group_  with a defined leadership, me--"

  "Excuse you? I'm the most popular! I'm James Potter!"

  "I'm supposed to be your queen, so I'm the leader."

  "I'm the smartest!"

  "I bring snacks! A gang cant function without--"

  "Sirius Black is the hottest, and everyone knows hot people lead. Anyway. We  _claim territory_ over Hogwarts, and engage in sometimes illegal--"

  "--more like against the school rules--"

  "--activity that is funny and sometimes dangerous!"

  "Anything with you is dangerous."

  "Is not."

  "Walking to class yesterday you shoved me down a staircase."

  "One time, Peter.")

 

They spent almost all their free time together, like today.

They'd been discussing their plans for holidays in Addelaine's dorm, and she was talking excitedly. "Every year Papá lifts one of us up, and we place the shining star on the tree's top, before singing carols--"

She was, however, interrupted by an owl. "A letter from Mamá?" she mumbled, feeding the owl quickly.

 

_Addelaine,_

_I felt I should inform you your cousin Derek will be over for holiday break. Your father will be disappointed if you don't come home, but I'll understand. Let us know how you're doing!_

_\--With Love,_

_Mamá_

 

"What's that, Ramirez?" Sirius asked.

"Ever heard of a thing called mail, Black?" She snarked playfully, trying to breathe. Her horrible cousin Derek, at her home, for a few weeks. She couldn't do it.

All she could see was  _blood, fists, screaming, clothes..._

"I'll be back, just gotta--"

"Alright, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. He could feel her legs trembling against his. "Is it that letter?"

"Look, it's nothing. My stupid cousin's coming round for Christmas, and I don't want to see him. So now I've got to sign up to stay over holidays."

And so Addie and Sirius spent Christmas day together, dancing to  _Let It Be_ by  _The Beatles,_  a Muggle band Sirius hadn't heard of, opening presents, gouging on food, and talking.

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1972, holidays are over, and lessons have started again. (Oh the horror!) Addelaine and Severus Snape come to some sort of understanding, poor Lily is absolutely baffled, and the new girl hates Sirius.

It's 1972, Christmas holidays are over, and lessons are starting again. Addelaine was walking back to her dorm after dinner, having declined to spend time with the Marauder boys, when she passed a broom cupboard, hearing muffled noises and knocks from inside.

She almost walked away, but couldn't. Who knows who could be in there, it just wasn't right. She cautiously walked over, and whispered. "Alohamora," They'd just recently learned the charm.

The door unlocked and she slowly, and nervously opened the door to see a pale boy with black hair, and virtually no clothes on, bloody, and disheveled.

"Severus?" She asked.

He shushed her angrily. "Not so loud! What do you want, Ramirez?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I only heard someone trapped in a closet and wanted to help." She said sarcastically, trying not to flinch at all the blood.

He scowled. "Think it's funny?"

She huffed, and tried to shield him from sight of others walking by. "Course not, prat. You look bloody awful -- sorry, bad choice of words."

He rolled his eyes and tried covering up more.

Addelaine quickly shedded both her black robe and red sweater. "Here, take them."

He shook his head. "Those are girls--"

"So you'd rather be seen in nothing but your pants, covered in blood?"

He took them roughly, before saying shortly, "Thanks."

"No problem. Who did this to you?"

"Nobody." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"You beat yourself up and stole your own clothes?"

"Well, no--"

He didn't want to tell her, because he knew she'd be devastated it was her best friends.

"Then who?"

"Just some older Gryffindors, sixth year."

"Those arses! How dare they hurt you?"

"Why d'you care, Ramirez? You don't like me."

"Just because I hang around with James and Sirius doesn't mean I hate you, Severus. You hate me, you've barely given me a chance!"

"You're trying to steal my best friend!"

"Who, Lily?"

He nodded angrily.

"You idiot! I'm not stealing her from you, I'm her friend. Honestly, boys," She rolled her eyes, walking with him to the passageway where she took a right. "Bye Severus, I'm sorry about all this."

"It's alright, Ramirez, thanks."

* * *

The two became relatively good friends, although it was hard as The Marauders hated him, and he hated them. But they did study, Severus was awfully good at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Sev, what are you two doing?" Lily asked, seeing Addelaine and Severus snickering in a dark corner of the library.

"Nothing Lily, just studying."" He said, still snickering.

"Hey Lily!" Addelaine waved, sitting on the floor, her Potions book on her lap.

"What's with you two? I could barely get you in the same room--let alone talking--before, but recently you're...snickering!" Lily looked absolutely perplexed.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Severus asked. "You want us fighting over you?" He chuckled.

"B-but, what happened?"

"Honestly?" Addelaine asked.

Lily nodded.

"I don't know."

Lily groaned.

* * *

Addelaine woke up the day of her birthday --April 16th-- and saw Janie and Kendra sitting on the foot of her bed. "Finally, you're up!" Kendra exclaimed, setting her toad -- Mister Hopper -- on the dorm floor. "We've been waiting for _ever_."

Jane rolled her eyes. "It's actually only been five minutes. Kendra's being dramatic, as always."

"Shut up, Court." Kendra yelled, shoving her off the bed.

Janie's head popped back up from the floor, her black hair covering her face. "How rude!"

Addelaine sat up fully, pushing the covers completely off, before shivering. "God, it's cold!"

Janie giggled. "Come on, we haven't ate breakfast yet, and it's late."

"It's ten thirty!" Kendra disagreed.

As the two girls bickered, Addelaine dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"That's what you're wearing? On your birthday?" Kendra asked.

Addelaine shrugged. "Why not? I like comfortable clothes."

Janie shrugged. "It's your birthday. Let's go."  
—-  
It was lunch, and Addelaine was talking to Lily and Severus. "C'mon,  _please!_ "

"They hate me." Severus stated as though she didn't know. "And I hate them."

"But you like me, right?" Addelaine countered.

"You're one of my best friends, Addelaine, but I draw the line at the  _Marauders_." He sounded disgusted at the name.

She frowned. "But they promised they'd be nice. Please, Severus, it'll mean a lot."

He shook his head. "You'll have fun without me, I know it. Have a happy birthday, Addelaine. You're only twelve once."

Addelaine sighed as he left the table, and Lily patted her hand. "Good try, Addie, but you had to know it wouldn't work."

"I used the birthday card, Lily. The birthday card!"

Lily laughed, her emerald eyes shining. "Look, I'll come if it makes you feel better."

Addelaine grinned. "Yay, let's go."

* * *

The group of nearly ten sat together laughing and joking only a few hours later. The Marauder boys had brought snacks of every kind, Lily, Janie, Kendra, and Clo -- she was a Hufflepuff Janie had invited.

The introduction was a bit...awkward.

"Hey, who's she?" Sirius asked, pointing to the girl with dark blue eyes and braided brown hair.

Said girl looked him up and down, before saying, "Well hi to you too."

Janie covered her laugh with her hands. "Clo, these are my friends, guys, this is--"

"Brook. My name's Brook."

"Well, that's actually her middle name."

"Jane Edith Court!"

"Her first name is Clover." Janie whispered, before 'Clo' attacked her.

After a few seconds, Sirius laughed. "Clover? What kind of name's that?"

"You're named after a stupid star!" Clo yelled angrily. "Besides, my parents meant well. They had me young, when they were all about the 'hippie' lifestyle, or whatever. My grandad wanted to change it, but I didn't want to."

"Where're your parents now?" Peter asked, before Jams slapped his hand. "Peter, you don't just ask that!"

Clo shrugged. "I don't care. Or know. Doen't really matter, does it? This is supposed to be a party."

\---

So Clo became a part of Addelaine's daily life, and soon came the end of their first year.

"I'll miss you so much," Lily said, hugging Remus. "You'll write, won't you?" She asked Addelaine, Clo, Kendra, and Janie -- and a few other girls Addelaine didn't know.

"Of course, Lily." Addelaine promised, picking up her cat's crate. "Sorry Rosie, it'll only be a few hours."

Addelaine, Kendra, and the Marauder boys sat in their compartment -- the same one as always -- and chatted for a bit until Kendra stood. "Alright, I'll see you all next year, I'll be in with Clo, Janie, Lily, and Severus.

The boys all made a face, and Addelaine ignored them. "Have fun, and give Severus my best wishes!"

Kendra winked at her, closing the compartment door.

Addelaine looked out the window, sighed, and then shifted so her back was to Sirius' side, and she leaned against him. She caught Remus' attention. "Mind if I put my legs in your lap?"

Remus shrugged, looking back to the chessboard between him and James. Peter offered her a frog. "Thanks Pete!" Sirius exclaimed, taking it from Addelaine.

"Rude!" Addelaine pouted.

"Oh, don't pout, Lainey. You can have my beans." Sirius handed her a bag of Botts' Beans.

"Whatever," she pouted.

Remus chuckled.  _She's so adorable when she pouts. Shut up, Lupin!_

 


End file.
